How to play
The game is a game that requires thinking,strategy, and imagination. How to play 1.grab a peice of paper and a pencil (always do it in pencil!!!!!), then sit down at a desk where ever you are reading this. You can do this also on microsoft paint or other ways to draw and erase things. 2.to start off, you need to start with a character of your design (stick figure, and place them into a random biome, also known as a region (desert, forest, grassland, or make up one like 'candyland', etc...), and make sure, there is somekind of resources. 3. Usually, the best way to start off is in a forest, so im going to use that as an example. You have all the necessary starting tools (axes, pickaxes, saws, etc...), so you see a tree, you can cut it down, and it cuts instintaly, and with that, you erase the tree, and draw a stump instead. then you draw a cut log on the ground. then you can erase that if you want and i'd suggest building a wood shed to keep future wood, but you can built anything out of any resource if you can. You could make a metal squirrel if you want. 4.Once you gt enough resources, such as cutting the remaining trees, getting water from a usually nearby stream, or harvesting wheat you found, other people wandering the lands like you might come, and settle were you are. They can work for you, get resources, and protect you. Soon after you and the other people's homes are built, a store will pop up, and you soon become a very small empire, and at the store you can buy things, like resources, grow powder and anything you can imagine, but never by unfair in the game, and keep it fun, so don't automatically get a death star when you should be fighting with bows and arrows. 5. Soon you can go out of your starting paper, and then get out more peices of paper, to harvest more resources, such as stone, and copper, which get more important as you grow. At some point, you will usually find another empire, country, republic, superempire, etc..., you can then interact with them, and make there actions random and unpredictable, and with some pattern, then you can trade, wage war, and make peace with them. Becareful though, your brain is a powerful tool, and think harder before you think up what the other civilization does, as it can bring your downfall. 6. Soon you will reach space if you wanted to, and you will grow and get stronger (if you were not annihilated first), and the game goes like that, it's almost a do anything you want to game, with a limit though. What will you do, wander the world as the world gets more advanced around you, or will you travel the cosmos to find the secret of the universe. *Also, ducks are one of the strongest animals in the game, and are incredibly valuable, so make sure you think up as many as you can, but they can be very scarce.